Field
Some embodiments described in the present application relate to an image stabilization device, an image stabilization method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, small electronic appliances (hereinafter, portable appliances) such as a mobile phone, a portable game machine, a portable information terminal, a notebook computer (hereinafter, notebook PC), a portable music player, a digital video camera, a digital still camera (hereinafter, image pickup device), and the like have come to be widely used. These portable appliances are used in various places. For example, users are seen to be using the portable appliances on a vehicle while moving, on a street corner, in a waiting room in an office building, in the living room at home, and the like.
As such, use scenes are becoming more various as the portable appliances are made smaller and their portability is increased. However, although the effect of increase in the portability increases the convenience of carrying, it does not increase the applicability to various use scenes. For example, although a portable appliance is small and thus is easy to carry onto a vehicle, a quick and accurate operation thereof is difficult on a bouncing vehicle. Accordingly, companies manufacturing portable appliances are refining, for example, structures of holding portions of portable appliances or the forms of operation means.
Furthermore, there is also an issue that it is difficult to correctly perceive images, letters, or the like displayed on display means of a portable appliance while on a bouncing vehicle or while walking. That is, images, letters, or the like displayed on the display means are blurred due to the shaking of the portable appliance, thus making it difficult to see the displayed contents. Such blurring of images, letters, or the like is very tiring to the optic nerve of a user. Thus, a technology has been developed that moves images, letters, or the like in a direction that cancels the shaking of a portable appliance, thereby reducing the blurring of the images, letters, or the like.
With respect to the technology above, JP-A-2000-221954 discloses a technology for detecting shaking of a portable appliance and moving a display image in a direction that cancels the shaking. The patent document also discloses a technology for truncating a region not displayed on the screen when the display image is moved. Furthermore, the patent document discloses a technology for detecting shaking of the portable appliance by using an accelerometer. Here, the technology disclosed in the patent document is for calculating shaking of a phase opposite to the phase of the shaking of a portable appliance and adding this shaking to cancel the shaking of the portable appliance.